Do you want to be a trooper
by CT-7567
Summary: When the Grand Army of the Republic starts a program that lets ordinary citizens join, Captain Rex is put in charge of their training. These are his journal entries about his thoughts on the recruits.
1. Processing week

**Hello again! This will be an AU about when the Republic Army lets ordinary citizens join up to supplement the clones and Rex is in charge of their 13 week long training program. It will be in a diary/journal format from Rex's point of view. It will consist of 13 chapters with each one being his thoughts on the recruits at the end of each week. I hope you enjoy!**

Training Week 1: Processing

_What in the name of Force have I gotten myself in to? Training 120 life forms who so proudly want to be solders that's what! I swear they don't have the mental capacity to comprehend what we really do. The majority of them have probably never fired a blaster, nor even seen what the Separatists are capable of and yet I hear them talking amongst themselves about how they want to kill droids and be an ARC trooper and on and on. They just don't understand that being a soldier is not all about glory and fame. I didn't even think about being famous and yet now their having me model for the recruiting poster! _

_The first few days were especially! When they arrived they were to line up in columns of twelve and they were stumbling around like a bunch of preschoolers. Really? If they can't even carry out the most basic orders in training how do they expect to survive in battle? We then ushered them inside the processing center where we shaved the heads off all the humans and the rest went straight to the supply warehouse where they were issued everything they would need._

_1. One phase II armor suit._

_2. One DC-15A blaster rifle. _

_3. Basic toiletries _

_That was all we were giving them. They were being stripped of all the things they take for granted and believe me there was allot of moaning and groaning about not having Holopads or access to the Holonet. The rest of the week was medical tests and preliminary exams in military knowledge. Everyone passed the medical tests with flying colors but was appalled at the exam results! The lamebrains could not even get the comment sense questions right. One particular question said " When a comrade is injured what do you do" They had two options two pick from. They were " A. Call for a medic and stay with him until the medic arrives" or "B. Just continue on and ignore him". You won't guess what the majority of them picked! _

_I have allot to fix with them, but mark my words, they will be the perfect soldiers by the time graduation day arrives I foresee even maybe serving alongside them one day. The one message I will repeat every time they screw up is " Do you want be a trooper'? _

**Well how's that for starters? Quick question: should I have it in italics or not? Just let me know in the review section and I will either delete this and reupload it in regular print or keep this up and do the rest of the story in regular print. That's it for this chapter guy's! Comments , questions and suggestions are appreciated but there will be no flames! **


	2. Classroom week

**Hello again guys! Before we get started I have some exiting news to share with you. I had an idea for a series of stories about a gunship pilot during the Clone Wars. I will be using an OC of mine named Flyboy. You can expect the first chapter in a few days. The first story will be about him training to be a pilot and each on after will be about a combat experience. Anyways, on with the story! **

Week 2: Classroom work

_Well I certainly am stunned! Last week the recruits came to us without even being able to line up and already after just one week of actual training their starting to look like real soldiers. We are having them practice drilling every morning with and without blasters and they are amazing! They are also doing classroom work in which they are learning first aid methods, Republic Army history etc. They are given a quiz each day and everyone passes. It's as if someone flipped a switch._

_One Recruit in Particular a Human named Kitser Banai, is doing exceptionally well. While talking with him I learned that he grew up with General Skywalker! He is going to be visiting next week and I expect him to be surprise at seeing his old friend here on Coruscant._

_Next week will be weapons training. Many of the recruits have never fired a blaster before. I wonder if any of them will let themselves be intimidated by the thought of firing a blaster at an enemy in combat? I certainly hope not especially since we are fighting droids instead of living people. There will be a contest to see who has the highest score on the marksmanship test ,and the winner will get relived of duty's for a day. In my opinion, I think it's dumb since in combat you don't get rewarded for having the highest number of kills._

_I see allot of potential in these recruits. They are still rough around the edges, though we will work to smooth them out. I'm sure they will make great soldiers. _

**Well, how was it? What do you think I should title the story about Flyboy the gunship pilot? Shoot me a PM with a suggestion on a name. Be sure to comment or leave suggestions. I will take criticism but no flames are allowed. May the Force be with you. **


	3. Weapons training

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I am so sorry for the long wait. I was practically drowning in schoolwork. As a matter of fact it will directly impact the amount of uploads on this account since the only time I really have now to write story's is on the weekend. I might be able to work on them a little on week days but it just depends on the amount of work I have. I'm sorry but that's the way things are.**

_Weeks 3 & 4: Weapons training_

_I am completely impressed with the recruits. They are exceeding my expectations in every aspect. These past 2 weeks have been on the range where they were learning how to clean, maintain and fire every weapon in the Republic arsenal. We started with the basic DC-15 blaster rifle. This is the main weapon we use and they all have to qualify with it. We also covered the use of the carbine, pistol, minigun and rocket launcher. _

_One day at the range General Skywalker came and watched us. I was correct when I said that Recruit Banai would be surprised at seeing him. They talked for about 2 hours trying to catch up on things. Also he is the best shot we have. He got a perfect score on every weapon._

_These next few weeks are going to be infantry training. We will be going over tactics and how to use weapons in battle. This will all culminate in a week long final exam. It is a week of pure hell where they will get 3 days worth of food. and 4 hours of sleep total. When they run out of food they will have to live of the land. It is a true test of a soldiers mental toughness. _

_Well that's all she wrote guys. Give feedback but flames are not allowed. If you have any questions or suggestions for future story's, go ahead and PM me. _


End file.
